galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
File 0017
Official VSG Report This file is Restricted (��) under Article 3-3.11 VSG Operational File 17 It is the official conclusion of the VSG that the species known as the "Sorem" are not a threat to Vorxian security and prosperity. Their continued existence however may be of serious concern. If they cannot be contained they must be eliminated. Additionally, it is this organization's opinion that the resources and territory of the Sorem are of significant strategic value to the Vorxian people. Ultimately, the VSG highly recommends the Sorem be eliminated or relocated. The Sorem file was created when the VSG discovered an abandoned ship. It was later learned that the SES Grachet was an old escort corvette most likely used for reconnaissance. The VSG reported numerous dead bodies and a large hull fracture which might have caused the depressurization. The database of the ship was taken at first and a salvage crew was later called there. VSG Agents Polah Dreks, Urio Notsa, Ita Jahal and Frih Vado carried out the mission with no casualties, using the VSS Huldong in an intra-system reconnaissance mission. The opening of this intelligence file represented the very first contact with an alien species. This file was declassified and marked Public as part of the start of the United Systems of Khandarfur and the reorganization of the VSG into the Shadow Guard. It was believed by many Sorem citizens that much of the actual content of the file was destroyed in order to cover up atrocities by the Vorxian Imperium. Though this may be the case, the Vorxians argue that the atrocities committed would have been done under command of the military not the Vorxian Intelligence community, they would not have been recorded. The bulk of the file was initially created as a record of the covert operations conducted by the VSG before and during time of war. afterwards it was decided to expand the file to include all information of the Sorem. This file was under a lot of scrutiny and subject to lengthy debate within the USK intelligence community and at times even the Council itself. This rift also extended to the Eridani intelligence File 0021, the Vorxians again are accused of manipulating the facts of what happened. This implies that the Vorxians have attempted to rewrite history, something they could have easily done because both the Eridani and the Sorem were devastated by the conflicts with them. This rift nearly brought the USK to its own self-destruction on multiple occasions- Erravi Conflict, USK-Tethyn Conflict, Red War- luckily the Erravi have managed to unite the people both in conflict and in peace. Operations List *EAAGI 17-02/2362-1I: Initial EEGI conducted on the Sorem ship SES Grachet in order to evaluate defense capabilities of species and ship. *EAAGI 17-11/2371-2R: Using captured vessels SMS Kiyka, SCS Brahey, SCS Juwon, and SCS Fortath conducted infiltration of civilian and military sectors of Limora, locate key targets. *EAAGI 17-11/2371-3_: CLASSIFIED *EAAGI 17-09/2372-4_: CLASSIFIED *EAAGI 17-04/2377-5A: Begin conducting reconnaissance and intelligence gathering necessary for a military strike. *EAAGI 17-06/2379-6C: Gather intelligence on active enemy fortifications *CS 17-04/2380-1I: Covert assault team infiltrated enemy lines using SMS Kiyka hits critical targets. *CS 17-04/2382-2S: Sabotage enemy supply lines *CS 17-05/2384-3P: Attack key weapons facility *CI 17-08/2384-1A: Counter intelligence mission in warfleet *CI 17-10/2385-2K: Counter Intelligence to assassinate corrupted officials within warfleet Category:Lore